


Sunday Candy

by WasOnceaWriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasOnceaWriter/pseuds/WasOnceaWriter
Summary: Just a one shot of Beca and Chloe. Something fun.





	Sunday Candy

_She could say in her voice_   
_In her way that she love me_

She could hear the words echoing through the bedroom. Her hand blindly reaches to the bedside table on her right in search of her phone.

6:35 am, she reads as her one open eye adjusts to the light. She groans at the ungodly hour, as she turns to the other side to try to go back to sleep. Expecting a warm body to spoon, the left side of the bed felt cold and empty.

Just then, the bathroom door swings open and the song gets even louder…

_I am the thesis of her prayers_   
_Her nieces and her nephews are just pieces of the layers_

From the bed, she watched the gorgeous redhead walk out and tip toe slowly to the dresser on the other side of the room. Clad in only a sports bra and undies, Beca’s eyes were now completely open. She loved how those cute boy shorts hugged those cheeks perfectly; while her cleavage mildly showing, leaving quite a bit to the imagination. She tried to calm her breathing as she watched Chloe take out her yoga pants and close the drawer quietly.

“If you’re thinking about going to the gym, you better be wearing more than that.”

Chloe let out a squeal as she heard the voice from the bed.

“Beca! How long have you been creepily watching me? I tried so hard not to wake you.” Chloe says as she puts her pants on.

“Creepily? I’m allowed to leer at my girlfriend thank you very much, and I haven’t been up for that long.” She finishes with a yawn.

_Praying with her hands tied, president of my fan club_   
_Saying to her something told me I should bring my butt to church_

“You’re still a creep” Chloe laughed as she watched the brunette stretch out her arms over her head, which caused the sheet covering her girlfriend to expose her bare chest.

Now it was her turn to leer. With her hair all over the place, make up still intact from last night, she couldn’t help but stare; even disheveled, Chloe found Beca so beautiful.

“Like what you see?” Beca said with a raised eyebrow. She noticed how Chloe unconsciously licked her lips as her breasts came out of the covers.

Chloe clears her throat as she tries to find her words.

“Uhm…What time did you get home last night? I didn’t even hear you get in bed” Chloe asked to quickly change the subject. As much as she wants to jump her girlfriend, Beca looked completely exhausted and in desperate need of sleep. The really long hours in the music studio this week has taken its toll.

“It was around 2:30 this morning. I tried so hard to get out of that party babe, you know how much I hate them. I know I needed to show up since it was an album launch, but every time I tried to leave, some singer has a brilliant idea for a new project.” Beca put up her hands to put air quotes when she said “singer.” “Everybody thinks they can make music and be a singer these days. Half of the people I talked to had no talent. I know because they sang and rapped in front of me. I wish you were there to save me.” Beca said in an exasperated voice.

Chloe smiles as she sits on her side of the bed.

Holding Beca’s hand in hers, slowly making circles with her thumb on the palm of the brunette’s dainty hands, she continued, “the price of fame huh?” she quipped. “I wish I could’ve been there baby, but the clinic got bombarded with all these sick animals. I didn’t get out of there until after 10. And by the time I got home, I honestly had no energy left to take a shower and tried to look pretty decent to meet you. I wouldn’t dare show up to one of those parties smelling like a dog…literally. The press would have a field day if Beca Mitchell’s woman showed up in scrubs covered in fur” She giggled as she’s now running her fingers up and down Beca’s arms.

Beca smiles, “I know babe, and I love that you love your job. I wouldn’t ask you to leave those poor fur babies to go to a party you enjoy as much as I do. I’m just saying, if you were there, I’d be too busy making out with you for anybody to bother me” She winks.

Chloe gave out a slight moan, but she shakes it off quickly. The smallest wink, smirk, or really anything from the brunette drove her wild.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep?” Chloe says as the back of her hand has made its way to Beca’s jaw line, softly caressing it. She smiles at the smaller woman, obviously looking a little worse for wear. “I was hoping to get a workout in and be back home before you woke up. Speaking of, I’m sorry, I woke you. Was the music too loud?”

_You gotta move slowly_   
_Take and eat my body like it’s holy_   
_I’ve been waiting for you for the whole week_   
_I’ve been praying for you, you’re my Sunday candy_

“Well, the music did wake me up; I’m not going to lie. But really though, this song?”

Those deep blue eyes staring at Chloe intently.

“Yes, this song!” Chloe claimed excitedly. “It’s one of my favorite songs you’ve produced.”

Beca fondly smiles at the redhead. This is also one of her favorite songs she’s worked on. She also loves that her girlfriend is always so excited to listen to her work, even some bad ones. If she finds one that she really loves, the song will be on repeat until she finds another one to obsess over. Sometimes it takes weeks, even months.

There is also another reason, but she’s not quite ready to admit it to Chloe just yet.

“This is what, week 2?” Beca asked.

“Of not having sex? Nah, it’s only been a few days.” Chloe joked, knowing full well the other girl was referring to the song.

“Omg, dork! No, week 2 of listening to the same song? I can’t believe your mind immediately went there.” She scoffed.

“Well, you are, what…half naked? Maybe even fully naked under those sheets? How can I not?” Chloe said as she looked her up and down, lust dripping from her voice.

Chloe loved that her girlfriend prefers to sleep bare most days. It’s probably attributed to those long work days, and knowing Beca, she’d rather just strip everything off and get to bed as quickly as she can rather than putting the extra effort to change into her pajamas.

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” Beca asks with that signature smirk as her fingers playfully dance and slightly pull on the top of the red head’s pants.

Chloe’s face flushes pink. Of course she wants to! She can never say no to the petite woman, especially since she’s most likely wearing nothing underneath those sheets. But she also knows Beca hasn’t really slept all week, and it’s the only day she can sleep in.

“Really though, I do need to get to my spin class. Aubrey’s going to get pretty mad if I ditch her again this week.” Chloe says as she stands up from the bed.

“C’mon Chlo. We both agreed that Sundays are OUR day. It’s really the only day during the week that we can catch up, and my people know not to bother me, after I threatened to fire whoever dare call me on a Sunday,” Beca said in her most stern I’m-the-boss-tone. “And really,” she continued, “you’re going to choose a spin class with Aubrey over me, when I can give you a better workout?” Beca finishes, again with that smirk.

Seriously, the sexy smirk, again? Chloe thought. Why can’t I resist that smirk?

Before she could take another step, she felt an arm grab her and pull her back towards the bed. She was able to stay standing up, but as she looked over at her girlfriend, this has caused Beca to come even more undone. The little bit of sunlight that has crept its way through the giant curtains is perfectly hitting the contour of the smaller girl’s sweet ass. As the covers lay right below her toned abs, stopping just above where Chloe’s head really wants to be.

“C’mon babe, just stay home with me. You can make it up to Aubrey later, tell her you’ll go to an extra spin class, or yoga or whatever with her.” Beca pleaded; she knows full well it’s really not going to take much begging as she watched Chloe’s eyes assume a darker shade as she scanned her body.

Chloe places her hand over her chest, pretending to be hurt “so you’re ok with me doing extra physical work so I can satisfy your own craving?”

“Well you’re right about one thing…” Beca retorted

“What?”

“I do have a craving to satisfy.” Beca stated as she quickly pulled the redhead back in bed.

_C’mon in this house cause it’s gonna rain_   
_Rain down Zion, it’s gonna rain_

Chloe shrieked as she landed on the bed. She could try to fight the brunette off, but why fight it? It’s really a win-win situation.

Beca wasted no time getting on top of her woman, straddling her hips. Chloe shocked, eyes bugged out as she looked down, yupp, Beca’s in her birthday suit.

She grabbed each arm as she put it above Chloe’s head.

Their eyes met, filled with want, hunger, and desire. Beca placed a kiss on Chloe’s forehead, down to her nose, then to her lips. She let her tongue slowly trace Chloe’s bottom lip, asking for entry.

Chloe opened her mouth to meet Beca’s tongue; each gently massaging the other. Beca has now placed her knee against Chloe’s core which elicited a loud moan.

Beca smiled, “do you still want to go to yoga?” she asked, slightly pulling her lips away to look into her girlfriend’s steely blue eyes.

Loving Beca’s playfulness, Chloe turned her head to the side and asked “what if I did?”

_You’re my dream catcher, dream team, team captain_   
_Matter fact I ain’t seen you in a minute_   
_Let me take my butt to church_

Without another word, Beca leaned down to Chloe’s neck and sucked right behind her ear lobe.

Chloe gasped, Beca never had trouble finding her spot, any spot.

With her left hand still holding Chloe’s hands above her head, Beca’s right hand has managed to make its ways down to the inside of the other girl’s yoga pants and slowly massaged Chloe’s core through the obviously soaked material.

“Fuck, baby,” Chloe breathed out. She tried to release a hand from Beca’s hold, but the small woman was surprisingly strong and didn’t let go.

“I want to…touch you,” Chloe said in between moans she can hardly suppress.

Without breaking her ministrations on Chloe’s core, Beca looked into her eyes and said, “let me take care of you first” Planting another searing kiss on her lover’s lips.

“But babe,” Chloe protested.

“You’ve been taking care of me all week” Beca has now licked her way from Chloe’s lips to just above the sports bra.

“Taking care of our place, cooking, cleaning,” said in between kisses. “It’s my turn now.”

Beca, finally distracted, gave way for Chloe to free her hands, without missing a beat, she took the opportunity to rake her nails down the other woman’s back, her hands stopping, cupping the brunette’s behind.

The brunette moaned in agreement, but before Chloe could do any more, her hands were back above her head again.

“I swear to the music gods Beale, if you don’t let me lick you until you cum all over my face, I’m going to stop what I’m doing and drive you to yoga myself.” Beca whispered in a husky tone that just about toppled Chloe over. Beca’s hot breath in Chloe’s ear was sending her closer and closer to the edge; and she’s just getting started.

Chloe loves dominant Beca. It took awhile for her to get here, and it also doesn’t happen pretty often as Beca usually lets Chloe take the lead, being the more experienced one. But when this side of Beca shows up, Chloe turns into a puddle…literally.

“Oh…my…god, you know I can’t say no when you talk like that,” Chloe responded breathing heavily, as she stopped fighting against Beca’s strong hold.

Knowing that her redheaded girlfriend is now to her mercy, she let her hands roam down, her mouth following suit.

She made quick work of getting rid of the yoga pants and the now soaked undies. She started making a trail of kisses on each thigh, as one hand reached up to tweak Chloe’s erect nipple over her sports bra.

“Why is this still on?” Beca asked frustrated, not even bothering to look up.

Chloe, with her now liberated hands, managed to free her breasts from its restriction.

“Much better,” Becca muttered, as both hands are now on each breast, massaging and tweaking.

Chloe subconsciously bent her knees and spread her legs wider, giving Beca even more access to her destination.

Beca smiled, and looked up to meet Chloe’s gaze. Her blue eyes now darker, waiting, wanting, knowing what’s coming next.

Without breaking her stare, Beca darted her tongue out and slowly licked up Chloe’s seeping folds.

“Ohhhhhhhh….” Chloe moans as she pushed her head back against the pillow. She could feel her own eyes rolling to the back of her head.

After 4 years together, sex has never really wavered. They still want each other as much as the first time, and still bring the other into unimaginable climax every time.

Beca kept her pace slow, as she licked up and down Chloe’s core. She could feel Chloe dripping all over her face, exactly where she wants her. She looked up, barely seeing her girlfriend’s face as her back is now completely arched.

This only gave Beca more motivation as she wasted no time wrapping Chloe’s clit with her tongue as she shoved two fingers in.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH…God that feels so good. Baby, please don’t stop.” Chloe can feel Beca everywhere. Tingling from her head to her toe, she can feel her heart beating out of her chest, as she reaches down, her head tangled in the brunette’s hair, to push her face even closer to her core.

Her toes are starting to curl, the knuckles on her left hand has turned white as she tightly grips the sheet from under her. She could feel her girlfriend’s tongue circling, and sucking her clit like never before, fingers pumping in and out of her at a steady, rhythmic pace. Beca’s always had great rhythm, luckily for Chloe, she’s the only one to know that’s not only true in the studio.

_You gotta move slowly_   
_Take and eat my body like it’s holy_   
_I’ve been waiting for you for you for the whole week_   
_I’ve been praying for you, you’re my Sunday candy_

Beca knows Chloe’s close, she can feel her fingers getting trapped inside of Chloe. Her girlfriend’s thighs are also getting tighter around her head.

“Bec….Bec…BECAAAAAAA!!!!” Chloe yells as she’s pushed over the edge.

Chloe’s body is writhing all over the bed, as her hips involuntarily push up further into Beca’s face.

Beca still has Chloe’s clit in her mouth, sucking until the red head has finished riding her orgasm.

It took a few minutes for Chloe to breathe normally. She was having a hard time opening her eyes, she could’ve possibly been rendered temporarily blind from such a mind-blowing orgasm; which she could really care less at this moment.

The brunette is now lying beside her girlfriend; propped up by her left hand, slowly making patterns on Chloe’s abs, just enough pressure for her to feel it. She studied the red head’s body, with a smile, proud of the state she had left the girl in.

“Hmmmm…” Chloe finally had enough energy to say. She slowly opened her eyes, to be met by her girlfriend’s stare. “I can’t believe you had that in you after just a few hours of sleep. You never cease to surprise me Mitchell.”

“What can I say?” Beca smiles softly, as she lays a soft kiss on Chloe’s lips, “you were playing my lady jam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. If not, thanks for reading anyway if you got through until the end =)
> 
> I do not own these characters and the song used.


End file.
